fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hopearma
Hopearma, pronounced Hope-arma, (also known as the Archapeligo of Hopearma) is a country on Osiris that consists of six main islands, with over 120 smaller islands. It is placed along the equator, giving it tropical features and only two seasons, known as the wet season and the dry season. The country is quite isolated from the rest of the world, with Eveannia and Uliessa surrounding it which are quite a distance away from the country. History Pre-Discovery With the use of radiocarbondating, Hopearma has been placed to first exist along with the beginning of Osiris, however was only discovered in 1023 AD. During it's 1023 years of not being discovered, Hopearma already had a civilization known as the Maisamas, which where formed by a band of humans who where sailing to discover the seas but eventually became shipwrecked on the island and begun building a civilization. Not much is currently known about the Maisamas history. One of the most known parts of the history is the Zodiac War, when Hopearma's dictatorship failed and fell into ruin. When the former leader passed away, Ballam Zoran dictated himself into the position of authority. Whilst in authority, Ballam turned the country into chaos and caused many riots and dead civilians. The population began to overthrow the authority and caused much ruckus within the country. It took two year to overthrow Ballam and once he was killed, the country went into a democracy. Post-Discovery Since it's second discovery and joining the modern world of Osiris, Hopearma has become one of the most popular holiday destinations for people seeking a tropical island retreat, in which it makes much of it's profit off of. The country has also become well known for trading as it grows some of the most fresh tropical produce. The country is also heavily invested in it's history with Ballam Zoran and making sure a dictatorship doesn't happen once again in the country. Geography Hopearma is located to the middle west of Osiris, in the island continend of Vesinia, between Uliessa and Eveannia. Hopearma is largely isolated from the outside world. With only a few airplane landings, it has many ship routes because it is surrounded by complete water. The ship routes give the country plentiful trading between countries, making it one of the most healthy trading countries in Osiris. The country consists of six main islands; Forxe, being 1, Tarino, being 2, Tablu Via, being 3, Gorra, being 4, Wisttern, being 5 and Tabis which is 6. Forxe is the main island, where all the government is stationed and the capital city, Glascevow is located. Religion Religion is fairly prevalent within Hopearma. The main religion is the Maisamn which is a derivative of traditional Maisamas culture. Maisamn is largely known by The White Dove which is common within the religion. The White Dove symbolizes hope within the country. It was chosen because at the end of each day, white doves would flock through the air between islands. On each of the six main island lies a temple of one of the six main gods. Kurdis being the god of life, Maisma being the god of time, Amassi being the god of health, Fonix being the god of sense, Jierjle being the god of space and Sepilix being the god of land. Education Health Culture Art Media The media is largely governed by Fadar Azir and her company, Fadarafax in which the major television stations (Community, HBC and Govern) and the major newspaper publication, Faxafar, is produced by. Cuisine Hopearma is known for it's tropical produce which is common staples of their cuisine. Many meals also consist of rice which is a large export grown on the mountainous island of Tabis. Side dishes consist of meat and vegetables whilst herbs and spices are fundamental ingredients to most dishes. Sports The national sport of Hopearma is Badminton in which it takes great pride in. Martial arts and football are also taken up by much of the citizens. Trivia *Hopearma shares many similarities to the real-world country Indonesia, such as it's geography and healthy tourism.